Vengeance
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Temeraire takes revenge on Rankin for neglecting Levitas and causing his death.


**Disclaimer: Temeraire and it's characters belong to Naomi Novik, who created this world and it's magnificent dragons. This fic however is just for shere fun.**

---

With Volatius "Volly" sleeping on the warm stones of the courtyard Temeraire couldn't do anything else but to drift off in his memories. It was one year ago since Levitas, the little brown dragon, died.

Temeraire liked Levitas, a little nervous Winchester who loved his "master" to the end. Rankin, if he ever got him in his claws! Knowing that Laurence didn't appreciate such speech, he kept it to himself, but glad he was that the newborn dragon was given to Hollin and not to Rankin. Hollin was the chief of Temeraire's ground crew before he became captain to a Winchester named Elsie. With Elsie nearby it felt awkward to have another Winchester nearby. Even though the dragon was hardly as big as a draft horse, it brought back sad and joyful memories.

Memories of a dragon who chirped like a bird when he washed himself in the lake, like Temeraire taught him. First the little dragon was a bit afraid; a fear unknown to Temeraire who hatched on a boat. But when he plunged into the small lake he found out that he could float and chirped happily when he could wash the filth and dirt off of his beautiful brown skin. It was due to Temeraire and Laurence that this little dragon knew happier times.

But than Rankin found out and Temeraire and Laurence were ordered to leave Levitas alone, to ignore his presence. If it was up to Temeraire he would have killed Rankin at the stance but he knew that Levitas would charge if he would lay one claw upon Rankin. It was only weeks later when Levitas died, after a battle against the French.

Temeraire still remembered it, because it was this day that he died…

'Temrer?' Volly softly pushed his nose into Temeraire's side, 'What is it Temrer?' the somewhat simple Volly couldn't pronounce the strange tones of Temeraire's name so Temrer became a sort of nickname for the large black dragon.

Snapping back to full attention Temeraire turned to Volly, 'Nothing… I was just thinking about Levitas…'

Volly let out a terrified cry, 'speaking of Levitas… look who's there?'

Volly had already noticed what Temeraire just found out, 'Rankin!' Spreading his wings Temeraire took off without anyone's permission. With the courtyard left without people, they were dining in the mess, Temeraire could do whatever he wanted to do, 'Quick! Distract the guards!'

Volly looked around to see what he could do and accidentally stepped upon Maximus' snout. 'Ouch! What for the devil…' The large golden dragon got up and threw the smaller lighter Volly off his face, 'you little…'

'EEEK!' Volly sprinted off, but with Maximus being near sighted Volly better could have remained just where he was; at his feet. Now that he gained distance Maximus took charge of the unwanted chase and tripped over Lily's wings.

'Can't you watch it?' She snarled and bit his left hind leg, 'get off of my wing!'

Minutes later the courtyard was one big chaos with dragons stumbling and rumbling over each other. With now each dragon captain and all the ground and fight crews emerging to calm the dragons Laurence quickly found out that Temeraire wasn't there. All eyed him, for his dragon was missing…

'Temeraire?' All innocent the big black dragon landed near Laurence and hugged him tight, 'Where have you been?'

'Me? I was just flying.' He tried to talk himself out of it, obviously, 'Something the matter?'

'Indeed you have been flying. And you've landed. So tell me, Temeraire, what happened before you went flying?'

'how would I know? I wasn't there.'

All truth indeed, as Maximus confirmed, 'What do you know? You're nearsighted!' Berkley smacked the dragon on the side and smiled wide, 'big silly old fat dragon.'

'I'm not old!' protested the golden dragon; his all to big ego a little hurt.

'So Temeraire…' Laurence continued, 'why is your snout covered in blood?'

'Eh… eh…' He hated lies so much that he would be disgusted with himself for the rest of his life, but now he wished he could lie.

'Is that some part of Rankin's jacket?' Celeritas careful took the piece of cloth from Temeraire's large canine.

'Eh……' Celeritas waved to all that they could leave, 'Follow me.'

'You do know the penalty for eating humans, right?' Celeritas turned to Temeraire when they were out of hearing range. The large malachite dragon held the piece of cloth as if it was some filth.

'yes Celeritas,' Temeraire recited, 'penalty is being sent to breeding grounds or death.'

Celeritas sighed and Laurence was stunned, 'You didn't?!'

Temeraire hung his head, 'I'm sorry…'

This left Laurence stunned, 'You ate a human?! Even if it was Rankin?!'

Temeraire tried to hide his head behind his large claws, much to Laurence' disgrace. What was wrong with this dragon?

A small Winchester landed near Celeritas, 'sir… I need to inform you about something…' He whispered something Laurence couldn't hear and Temeraire didn't even try to listen. When the little Winchester stepped back, Celeritas was more than pleased; something that was rather strange considering the situation.

He turned to Celeritas, 'It seems that you have spotted Rankin… Temeraire… And that you flew towards him. It seems also, that you chased him into the fields and ate his horse, pinning him down with one of your claws… According to Rankin you said, and this is what I heard: "the next time you hurt a dragon like you hurt Levitas, I'll kill you like I killed this horse…"

Now Temeraire felt as if he could sink through the floor to end up in China, 'yes… Celeritas.' came the small reply from the dragon.

'And after that you cleaned your mouth like a dragon always cleans himself?'

Nodding slightly Temeraire couldn't talk anymore.

'Well… that explains the cloth on your canine…' Laurence snickered, 'is that true Temeraire?'

Nodding he replied, 'I did…' He felt really really small what was rather strange for practically the biggest dragon in the aviator's corps.

Celerita snickered soft, 'Okay… now I want to hear it from you in person.'

So Temeraire told them what he had done, exactly as the little Winchester had told Celeritas and Celeritas had explained it to them.

'Well… isn't he punished enough?' Laurence snickered and had a hard time keeping a poker face. If this would have happened to him he would have fought for retribution and the chance to clear his name but now he just didn't mind at all. In this case it was just Rankin and he didn't mind at all…

'Tell me again!' Maximus cheered jumping up and down from where he stood, 'Tell me again!' The golden dragon loved a good tale. Agitated Lily hurled her wings from underneath his big paws and tried to get some sleep. Tough luck when Maximus was bouncing up and down the courtyard.

Volly, recovered from fear and fright of Maximus chasing him, smiled his teeth bare, 'Go on Temrer.'

Rankin sat nearby, forced to listen to the dragon's story as punishment for neglecting Levitas so badly, still alive and cursing everything from Dragons to Laurence and Temeraire…

---

Love it? Hate it? Please be so kind to let me know through a review


End file.
